


Martin Freeman film review

by wellmet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellmet/pseuds/wellmet
Summary: Australian comments on Martin Freeman in 'Cargo'





	Martin Freeman film review

Saw this review of Mr Freeman in the zombie-apocolypse film 'Cargo' and I thought his (many) fans might like to see some of it. It's from the Sydney 'Daily Telegraph'. "The story takes place in a near-future Australia ... Freeman stars as Andy a man with just 48 hours to deliver his daughter Rosie to safety before the ... infection strips him of his humanity forever. ... While the 2 day race-against-time structure guarantees that an air of desperate urgency is perpetually hanging over 'Cargo', the movie's stately pacing invites a deeper lever of involvement ... journey across South Australian outback is conducted on foot, while his chirpy little cherub remains perched in a backpack oblivious to the fact that she is actually hanging on for dear life. " There is a short version of 'Cargo' on line so you might be able to find it but the review does not make it clear if Mr Freeman was in that. He looks very blond and rugged with a beard in the photo with the review with a back drop of scrub and sand. I plan to keep an eye out for the film and put this up so his fans can, too. I suppose you can look up the newspaper but if you want a photocopy of the review send me your postal address or I can try scanning a copy -I'm not all that knowledgeable when it comes to computers but I can try if you really want. Meretseger


End file.
